Ann's English Journal
by GoddessOfBassoons
Summary: Sequel to "Nico's Summer Diary."   ;D
1. June 16th, 24th, and July 1st

**A/N : Hooray! This is the long awaited sequel (not really) to "Nico's Summer Diary". So yay and stuff. **

**I was given permission to write this, by my good friend April Mayz. It's pretty much the same story, but in Ann's point of view. I can and will still add cliffhangers though, because I'm amazing like that. You won't even see it coming. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer; I, Ann, do not own PJO. **

**(P.S. If you haven't read "Nico's Summer Diary" first, read that before this).**

* * *

June 16th, 2010  
Dear Ninth Grade English Teacher, (Sorry, I forgot your name),

This is so stupid. Honestly, who comes in, and tells the class you are going to have NEXT YEAR, that they need to do HOMEWORK over the SUMMER. And to make it worse, it's a journal!

It's already bad enough I fail at school (ADHD) and English (ADHD and dyslexia). How much to you have to humiliate me?

And we have to write in it every day. Does that seem fair to you? I think not, future English teacher. So I can honestly say I don't like you very much. I swear, all that's ever going to be written in this stupid thing is, "I got to be waitress today," or "I had today off," because nothing ever exciting happens.

I hope this turns out to be a very boring read.

~Ann Yilita

June 24th, 2010

Dear Mrs. Whatsyourface,

See, I told you. I bet the past eight days have been so boring to read about. Maybe you won't put the poor future eighth graders through this torture.

Anyways, my birth dad called today. See, I live with my mom, and my step dad. My birth dad calls every so often, asking if I could come live with him, or at least visit.

Each time, mom doesn't let me talk to him. And each time, it's a no.

I wish I could just talk to him, because I hate my step dad.

Too bad this wasn't a poetry assignment or anything. I have a lot of emotions (like hate), and isn't that what poetry is all about? Love and hate?

I think I wouldn't be too bad at that…

~Ann Yilita

July 1st, 2010

Dear Torturer,

You won't believe this, because I can't. I actually made a friend today! An honest to goodness friend. (Well, that's what it seems like anyway). It's been a long time since I've had someone to hang out with, or talk to. Starbuck Washington isn't a very… exciting place. I can't wait to get out of here. Plus, all the kids that go to school go to cool places during the summer. And guess who gets stuck working? Yeah, that's right.

Anyways, back on the subject.

It when down like this: I was hanging out at the lake because I had the rest of the afternoon off. And like I already said, there was no kids my age at all during the summer. And then, all of a sudden, there was one! He had long(ish) dark brown hair, and was still wearing a life jacket. He was standing maybe two feet off the beach, looking down at the water.

It took like, five minutes for him to finally notice me. After that, I casually (it was casual, I swear!) got closer.

Him: Hey.

Me: Hi.

Him: My name's Nico. Nico di Angelo.

So he had a name.

Me: I'm Ann. Ann Yilita.

Nico: Sweet.

I found it quite funny that he needed a life jacket for water that was two inches deep.

Me: Are you scared of drowning in ankle-deep water?

Nico: Oh… uh… no. I was just on a SeeDoo and I just… er…

He started struggling with the vest, trying to take it off. I smiled, finding the situation quite hilarious.

Me: I was kidding. Can you swim?

Nico: Uh. Yeah.

Me: Race ya!

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, a took off, and as soon as the water got deep enough, I swam. I waited for about two minutes until Nico finally arrived at the finish line. After we were there, we started to talk.

Me: You on vacation?

Nico: Yeah, you?

(You know what? This is too hard, trying to not follow English rules by doing dialogue like this. Screw it).

"No," I replied, "I live here." _Unfortunately_, I added to myself.

"No way," he looked interested, "Awesome."

"Not really." I cast my eyes down at the water gravely, "My parents work for KOA, which owns this place. I usually have to work in the Kampstore or restaurant as a waitress or in the kitchen. I love it here when I'm off though."

We stopped talking then, because two older teenagers came out of nowhere to tell Nico they need to go.

"Bye," he told me, and started to swim off with the other two.

I gave a slight wave a smiled grimly. For the rest of the day, I pretty much swam.

How's that for an entry, English teacher? Ha. Maybe I can do this…

~Ann Yilita

* * *

**Review please? Flames will be ignored. All other reviewers get... uhm. A virtual something of their choice? **

**Peace out peoples. **

**~Ann  
(N/R icoroxs)**


	2. July 2nd

**A/N: Hiya.  
To anyone who cared about me updating, I'm sorry. I was on vacay. And I had loads of homework, and stuff. So yup. I /should/ update faster next time.**

**But here is the next chapter! Hooray!**

**

* * *

**

July 2nd, 2010

Dear Who Cares,

Honesty is the best policy, right? So I'll be honest here.

The first half of today sucked. The middle part rocked. And the rest sucked.

The middle part of the day I admit, I probably enjoyed a bit too much. But it's not my fault, kay? You'd understand, you teach ninth grade. We've got these crazy… things going on with our heads! And I don't even get to decide how I want to feel anymore. Bah. That's a lie.

Anyway. I will now recount for you today's events.

I slept in, which was heaven. Even during the summer, I never get to sleep in because of _HIM_. Ahem. I finally woke up and went in to work. It was 9:04 or something, and my shift starts at 9:00. "Dad!" I yelled to let him know I had arrived. (I only call _HIM_ that to make my mom happy. He is far from my dad, you have to understand. If he was my dad, I'd have to go die slowly in a hole).

"A-Ann," I heard Nico's voice coming from somewhere to the left of me. I turned to see Nico and the two other teens sitting in a corner booth. I prayed that they weren't his parents. That would be just plain weird.

"Hey Nico," I responded, nodding my head.

Soon after though, I hear _HIM_ call from the kitchen, "Ann! Get back here now!" He didn't sound too happy. Just perfect.

I muttered the not-so-polite version of 'crap' and yelled louder back, "Coming!" and turned back to Nico, "See ya later," and walked veeeeeeeerrrry slowly to the kitchen. I hate being yelled at. With my life.

"The ONE day I let you sleep in, you come in late!" He yells it so everyone in the restaurant can hear. At this point, I burning red with fury, raising my hand to slap him across the face to tell him how horrible of a person he is. Then I run off never to be seen again, until I'm older, and somehow famous. *cough*

Okay, I probably looked like a scared little rabbit or something. "I'm sorry, Dad." I respond in a quiet voice, trying to make myself as small as possible.

"Better be. I had to work my butt off in here. Now get those orders in. You'll be off after lunch." His voice was still raised, so everyone could hear 'what I bad daughter I am, leaving my poor father to work his butt off.' Heaven forbid!

So, for the rest of my shift, I worked in the blazing hot kitchen, trying to work fast, but not get my fingers chopped off in the process.

Hmm… lets see. The next 'interesting' thing that happened was after I got off. I walked out the back door, incredibly hot (because that's just how I roll), and stuck my head in the ice container. I don't really like cold that much, but it was better then in the stupid hot kitchen.

"Looks like I good idea. It's what, 180 degrees outside?" Whoever said the scared me half to death. Of course, I wasn't going to let them know it. Pssh. I looked up to see Nico standing on the docks.

"Hey, yeah. It's even hotter in there. Dad had me work in the kitchen."

"Ouch," Nico responded, looking like he knew what I was talking about. Then he asked, "Are you off now?"

At this point, I was freaking out. A boy (granted, practically stranger) was sorta-kinda-sorta asking me out? Was I over analyzing this? A couldn't help but smile though, "Yeah."

"Well, I' kinda bored and…" He trailed off, shrugging.

"Oh hey!" I blurted (I'm warning you now teacher, I have ADHD). "I know some pretty cool places around here and I just got my boat license. Do you want to? Come on it'll be fun!" I added the last part because I was desperate. Sorta. Not really.

After we found life jackets, we got on my super SeeDoo (actually, it's not mine. It was my moms, but what the hey). We ended up on the calm part of the lake, where people could still see us, but not so they could hear us. When we arrived, we took off our lifejackets, as it was baking outside. We got closer to one another, which seemed like it would be weird, but it wasn't.

"I love it here," I started, "but most of the time I have to work. Where are you from?" One rule I learned, no one wants to listen about you, they want to talk about themselves. So, ask questions.

"Uh… Manhattan?"

After he responded with that, I decided that maybe that rule doesn't always apply. "Who did you come with?" I decided to ask anyway, then tried to add on casually, "They look too young to be your parents."

"Yeah, Percy and Annabeth. Percy is one of my best friends and Annabeth is blond girlfriend who hates me a little bit. My parents are gone. My mom is dead and my dad… uh… is… dead too, yeah."

Oh. "Oh, I'm sorry." I know, I know. That was not very supportive/comforting of me.

"Don't be. Mom died in a… lightning storm when I was nine or ten? Bianca, my sister, and I went to live in… a… um… home for kids. We moved to Manhattan. Bianca went on a… trip and died in an… accident." He finished up, after several pauses, as if he was trying to tell the truth, but not the whole truth.

But holy cow! This kid's family was just not on life's side, were they? "What about your dad?"

"Uh…He… died… before… I… uh… was born. Um. Yeah… so I…yeah."

Right. "I'm sorry," I repeated, "I can't help myself. ADHD, you know." I tried to give myself an excuse for being so… blunt. (Is that the word? Maybe I need a thesaurus).

"I do! I have it too!" Nico sounded almost excited, which is what I felt. Finally, someone else understood.

"Awesome, well, not really. It's just nice to know someone is knows what I feel." And this is where I lived up to that rule mentioned above.

"I live here in a little house on the hill above the RV Park with my mom and Step Dad, Larry. I hate him and he hates me, but he is 'nice'" I finger quoted it, "when my mom is around. My real dad was a singer in a band. I don't know much about him, because my mom doesn't like talking about him. He left when I was a baby. He calls all the time though, asking if I can live with him. And she keeps telling him no, which isn't fair. She said it would have been a hard life."

I was hit with sudden inspiration, and jumped into the pleasant water. "Come on Nico!" I called, after I realized he didn't follow right away.

He looked uncertain, but ended up jumping in too. We swam for about an hour, and I had an amazing time. Then, I had to drive as back (on the SeaDoo) because I had to go back to work. Suck.

I said my goodbye and went back into the restaurant, where I had to work 'til closing for my 'punishment'.

I don't want to work, I just want to hang out with Nico. I'll have to try and start thinking of ways to do that, without making it seem obvious.

Hmm.

~Ann Yilita

* * *

**Chapter two, DONE! Yesh! **

**Reviews want to make me update faster, just an FYI. I love all the story alerts I got on this, but even if the review says 'Update' or something, it makes me feel better.**

**~Ann  
(N/R icoroxs)**


	3. July 3rd

**A/N : Hooray!  
****I updated faster this time. Mostly because I knew this chapter would be easy to write… but yeah.  
****Onto the story. **

**

* * *

**

July 3rd, 2010

Dear Lady,

Nothing all that exciting happened today. I had to work all day, but I did prove I'm an expert note passer…

Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

Anyways, I slipped the note under _youknowwhos _breakfast plate thing. Basically saying I had to work all day, which was true.

Larry and I had tons of arguments. "You're not working fast enough!" "You brought out a small instead of medium!"

You know. The works.

So, remember how I said I would have to think of ways to get off of work without be suspicious? Of course you do. You probably read it like, two minutes ago.

I realized playing sick wouldn't work, because then Mom would make me stay in bed and make me take medicine. And I'm pretty sure taking medicine when you don't need it is bad for you, and I wouldn't want to ruin my health. Duuuh.

Just not coming in wouldn't be very good either, because I hate being yelled at.

Which means I have to keep thinking! And this'll probably end up disastrous. (I had to get a dictionary for that last word. Aren't you proud?)

~Ann Yilita

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. I is sorry, for anyone who cares.  
****I also noticed I'm doing first and second perspective. I hope that it is, as my own English teacher calls it, "effective." **

**Yup. So, reviews are lovely. They make me happy! Especially when skies are grey. (Which is a lot 'round here).  
****TTFN. **

**~Ann  
****(N/R icoroxs)**

**Oh, also PS. I HAVE to get more reviews then 'Nico's Summer Diary.'  
**'**Cause I just decided that my friend April is going to bring it up sooner or later, and I HAVE TO WIN.  
****(Not really). **


	4. July 4th through July 6th

July 4th, 2010  
Dear Mrs. British,

Haha. Get it? Mrs. British, which isn't English. Which is what you teach. Hilarious, no? No? And it's the fourth of July? Oh, the irony is killing me. Funny, huh? Yeah…

I'll shut up now.

Had today off, but we spent it as a 'family.' Oh boy. So I was forced to play board games the whole time, with my mom and Larry.

But later, we had the annual fireworks show. Of course, we HAD to finish the game of Sorry! before I was allowed to go see the fireworks. So, I missed half of it! I hate him, I swear. I know hating is bad and whatnot, but I HATE him.

But I got to sit next to Nico, which was cool. So we watched the fireworks (well, sorta watched them. I admit, I was also watching how Nico's face would turn colors every time a firework exploded.)

So, that was my day!

~Ann Yilita

xxx

July 5th, 2010  
Dear Teach,

Working. All. Freakin'. Day.

And some of the people that come through here are really stupid! The convo went like this,

Me: Would you like anything to drink today?  
Customer: Actually, I'm ready to order now.  
Me: Okaay. What can I get you?  
C: Turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich on white bread, with a medium ice water. Oh, and can I have a piece of toast with sugar-free grape jelly?

That's like the weirdest order ever. Toast, and a sandwich? At dinner? What the frick. I wrote it down, and about ten minutes later, brought this dude out his food, wished him a good meal, then started to walk away.

C: Servant girl!

WTF!

Me: *turns around* What?  
C: I asked for a ham and cheddar cheese sandwich with wheat. And strawberry jam on my toast. And no ice in my drink. You totally messed my order up!

Since I'm so polite, I apologized, took back his food, and placed the new order.

And again, I brought him out his food. This time I asked,

Me: This okay, sir?  
C: Where's my ice in my water? Your not a very good servant.

And because of all that crap, it's safe to sayI had a bad day. (That rhymed.)

~Ann Yilita

xxx

July 6th, 2010  
Dear Mrs. English Person,

Working again, 'cept in the kitchen 'cause we got a complaint from one of the customers that I wasn't very good at copying down orders.

I wonder who complained that.

So, while I was working in the kitchen, the idea came. To get off of work. I'm just not sure if I'm going to actually have the courage to do it or not, because I can tell it sure is going to hurt.

I won't write it down, if I decide not to do it. I don't want to come off as a wimp or anything.

~Ann Yilita

* * *

**A / N: Due to some people requesting *cough*April*cough* to combine the days, to try and make my chapters longer, I tried. But it still didn't turn out to be very long. Sorrry. **

**Hopefully, next chapter will be longer. And hopefully it'll be up by the end of the week? Reviews help people, just a FYI. It takes ten seconds out of your life, and those ten seconds make my day. **

**Toodles. **

**~Ann  
(N/R icoroxs)**


	5. July 7th and 8th

**Hey guys. I really had no motivation to update this story, because of the no reviews thing, and bassoon stress, and school stress, and boy stress. We call the boy I like 'Nico' as a code. Hahaha... **

**But since I got my first laptop today, I decided to write up another chapter. Hooray! Merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate that, and Merry/Happy whatever else you all may celebrate.**

**'Joy.**

July 7th, 2010  
Dear I'm-Running-Out-Of-Names-To-Call-You,

Another boring day of work in the kitchen. (They still haven't let me wait tables since the little incident). But that's okay, I think. I need to be in the kitchen for my plan anyway…

Good gosh. I'm still not sure if I should do it. And this is a school thingy journal. Maybe I shouldn't write it down, whether I do it or not. Ah well.

Bye.

~Ann Yilita

* * *

July 8th, 201  
Dear Mrs. FET (Future English Teacher),

Mom gave me the day off, which was amazing! She said something about the stress of a young teenage girl and work and messing up. Larry can't argue with that! Take that, scum!

I had to take full advantage of my day off.

I went on my merry little way to ask Annabeth and Percy and Nico if they wanted to come hiking with me. I know a couple of trails about an hour away from my death trap. Hiking seems like it would be boring, but its not really. It gives you a time to think, when your alone. But when your with other people, it's a good time to talk.

And you never know what is going to happen.

After the hour long drive, the four of us got out of the car and started on the trail, up a hill. My hiking trail can be interesting sometimes, like rattlesnakes. But its not this amazing, "find a new type of chipmunk" trail. Its mostly sand hills in the sun. If you bring plenty of water (and a cellphone) it's fine.

We ate pretzel goldfish for awhile, and Percy and Annabeth started talking about their horrible step parents. Something I could relate to. So I joined in, which I soon found to be a mistake.

Nico started in this sulky mood, and I wanted to talk to him, but I really didn't know what to say, and I was having a good conversation with the other two, and I really didn't want to get in an awkward conversation with him, and what would happen if Annabeth or Percy butted in on that already really awkward talk because I don't know why I'm over thinking this…

Sorry about that run-on sentence. But you're not allowed to dock me on points. Or however you grade things in "9th Grade English!"

Run-on sentences are my 'authors style.' Yeah. Lets go with that.

ANYWAYS, after ten minutes of me sweating (literally, and figuratively) Nico tripped.

And fell.

Down the hill.

Which sucks 'cause that was a one heckuva hill. We followed down after him (we were jogging, not falling) until we found him sprawled and looking a little dazed.

"Gods Nico. What did you do to yourself this time?" Percy asked, along with a cuss word here or there, which I will not write down for your clean reading pleasure.

But did you notice it? He said 'gods.' I thought there was only one? Maybe he misspoke. Or I misheard. Or something.

"I just fell." Nico replied, trying to sound casual, and failing at it. He sounded in pain. After checking him over, Percy helped him up, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, I believe.

Nico started flailing and screaming "Ow" over and over again while hopping on one leg. I know I shouldn't of found it funny, but I did. I guess I have a dry sense of humor. Who knew?

"Gods Nico!" There was the 'gods' thing again. Percy started complaining with several not nice words, while checking Nicos ankle. Which didn't look to good. I winced as Percy and Annabeth used this seat carry thing, to bring him back to the car.

I didn't say anything, just followed, trying to look everywhere but Nico, because I was still thinking about how not to get into awkward situations.

After first aid, an hour drive back home, and a slight wave I was back in my oh-so-lovely house *coughcough.*

"How was it dear?" My mother called from the kitchen. I looked at my watch in surprise. We were gone a long time, and it was dinnertime. Yum.

"Great. Had a lot of fun. We even jogged a bit."

Oh, good times.

~Ann Yilita

* * *

**I don't want to sound like a review whore, but I'm not going to update if no one reviews. Why write it and post if I think no one is reading it? So even if you don't have an account, even if you don't normally review, please do. I really dont care what it says, just some sort of reader life. **

**Know what I mean? Happy Holidays!**

**~Ann**

**(N/R icoroxs)**


	6. July 9th through July 12th

**Hooray for the fastest update in the history of me!**

**I really appreciate the reviews from Kasey and BOOKSTER. They mean a lot. **

**Onwards! I think this chapter is longer than the last chapter. It wasn't, but then I edited it and it ended up being longer. Yay! Please do enjoy.**

* * *

July 9th, 2010  
Dear English-Hugger,

Shopping today, in Walla Walla. Sometimes, I hate shopping. Like, when its for boring things. (Jeans and makeup, mostly).

Socks are cool, and shoes. And I love shopping for shirts because… I just do. My favorite shirt(s) are all my bassoon shirts. And before you ask later on, no I don't play. If I did, the band may want to kill themselves. I just happen to like the bassoon.

I got off topic. I went shopping with mom, and Larry was going to come. But, I pleaded and begged (while he wasn't around, of course) to have it just be us. She agreed, because I didn't beg and plead for something unless I really_ really _wanted it.

It was nice. Like the times before Larry, when it was just her and me. We got ice cream, and had lunch at a fancy restaurant. I even got her to talk about dad a bit. My real dad.

Not much to write about him though, she didn't say that much. Plus, I don't want to share it with you. No offense.

~Ann Yilita

* * *

July 10th, 2010

Dear Teacher Lady,

I'm going to do it. I'm going to get out of work tomorrow. By doing something you're going to think is very stupid. Actually, it probably is really stupid. The things we do for love and hate... I just hope Larry doesn't hate me more than he already does, and I end up loving my time off.

… Meh.

I really hope this works.

~Ann Yilita

* * *

July 11th, 2010

Dear Mrs. Whatever,

I had a freaking long day.

And I did it, got out of work. Larry sure isn't happy, but no work! No! Work! For a very long time. Well, two weeks. But that is a long time to me. Yesss!

So, I worked all day, trying to "screw my courage to the sticking place." Do you know where that is from? I'd hope so, since you teach English. *cough* Around dinner is when I finally did it. Just sliced my hand open with a cutting knife. Well, it turned out to be a little more complicated than I thought it would be.

Turns out, I not only cut through all eight layer of skin (for your science pleasure, they are the Epidermis; which contains the stratum basale, the stratum spinosum, the stratum granulosum, the stratum licidum, and the stratum corneum. Then the Dermis, which has to layers as well, the upper, papillary layer, and the lower, reticular layer. Lastly, they have the Hypodermis). Weird how much I remember. Like I was saying, not only the skin part, but a muscle in my palm that's called Palmar aponeurosis.

And oh my! Did it hurt. I thought it would be like getting a shot in the doctors office. One quick pain, and having it be sore for a little bit. Have I never been more wrong in my life. It was pain the second the knife touched my palm. I didn't think things through super-duper well, but at least I figure cut my left and so I can still write so I can still get a good grade on this SUMMER SCHOOL project. Two words that should never, ever go together, but do. Theres a word for that... right?

Fu n fun stuff. So, I got back late last night with stiches and bandages. No water sports until its completely healed, and no swimming until my stiches come out. I really didn't factor that into my "plan to get out of work" so I'm kinda sad, but at least no work until my hand is fully healed either. Booyah!

~Ann Yilita

* * *

July 12th, 2010

Dear I-Don't-Care,

I had an amazing day. Other than the pain. And the tiredness. And the motivation to sit around and do nothing. Nico came over around noon, which made me very happy. (Because we both know the real reason I wanted to get out of work… right)? We played cards, but it sorta hurt to hold them. I tried not to show it, but it musta have been apparent, because Nico suggested we watch a movie instead.

Clash of the Titans. It was okay, I guess. Not the movie I would have choose for my "first movie I watched with a boy my age" but what can you do? Nico hated it, and I wondered why. He started going off on a whole bunch a reasons, but I didn't catch any because he was talking so fast. Then he stopped talking in the middle of his sentence (I think) and said nevermind.

Because I'm so curious and never mind my own business, I asked why nevermind. He responded with "It's too complicated."

I hate it.

After the movie, he left and I had dinner with my mom and Larry. The tension! Oh! You should've seen it. Or felt it, for that matter. Larry was glowering, which was absolutely hilarious. Mom tried to start up conversations with both of us, but Larry and I shot her down everytime.

BOOM!

~Ann Yilita

* * *

**Review please! Cause I'll love you forever and eva and eva if you do.  
Also, if you can tell me where the quote "screw your courage to the sticking place" is from, free virtual cookies! **

**And I have an inside joke maybe three people in the world would get, including me. You can try to guess, but you'll probably faaaail. **

**Peace  
(N/R icoroxs)**


	7. July 13th through July 15th

**Ooooooh boy. I fell reallyreally bad, 'cause I haven't updated in a while. While is a funny word… anyway. **

**I decided to update now, because I'm not really sure. But I hope you enjoy. **

**Oooh! And also, I have really important news at the bottom of this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

July 13th, 2010

Dear Mrs. Redwood,

I've always liked that last name. I doubt it's yours, but oh well.

Not much today. After breakfast with HIM, I kinda lazed around the house. My hand hurts, and I was really bored. During those few hours, I really regretted my choice to hurt myself in such a way.

But! Nico came over, which made it all better. Percy came too, and he told me Annabeth has a migraine. I was thinking "Dude that sucks. Thank goodness that's not me." In real life though, I said "That's too bad."

Which it is.

Nico and I played Candy Land. I know, you're thinking 'what the heck?'But a math lesson for ya; One bored teenager + another bored teenager + Candy Land + wanting to avoid awkwardness = playing Candy Land five times over.

…

That sounded better in my head.

~Ann Yilita

* * *

July 14th, 2010

Dear Mrs. I Don't Care 'Cause I'm Too Happy,

I think I just had the best day of my life. Which really isn't saying anything, since I'm not the happiest person to begin with.

Nico came over pretty early today, and his ankle had healed. (Uhm… alright. Maybe he's a fast healer)?

Then we played poker, and I LOVE poker. Well, I do now, mostly because if you play with the right type of chips, and the right person, it's amazing. (We played with Oreos. Of course, someone did have any self-control, so the game ended much quicker than I would've hoped).

After the game, we started about who knows what. That's not the point though, 'cause I said "poker" and Nico sang afterward "Mum mum mum mah."

He started to blush and look really embarrassed which I would've let go on for a while, because it was really adorable, but I couldn't help myself and started singing. Odd, I don't like to sing in front of people.

Or dance.

And that's exactly what both of us were doing not a minute later.

Mom walked in and I started think for a second how this was reallyweird, until I realized that I don't care! I mean, what has caring ever done for anybody? It's gotten them hurt. That's what.

So we sang and danced and ate the rest of the Oreos and it was amazing.

It was amazing.

* * *

~Ann Yilita

July 15th, 2010

Dear English Teacher,

I've been thinking, about what I said yesterday. About caring.

All it ever does is hurt people, right? I thought and thought and thought and I can't think of one time in my life where caring has done good. Maybe it only happens in fantasies, in mediaeval times, or in myths. But even then, it doesn't happen often.

Here and now, in the real world where everything is normal and boring, caring only hurts someone in the end. If you care about a boy, for example, and I'm not trying to be a hypocrite, but you'll get hurt. _No matter what_. If he likes someone else, you're hurt because you cared.

If he likes you back but you can't "be together" it'll hurt even worse, because you cared.

And even if you grow up and get married and have little mini yous and hims together, what happens when death do you part? That'll hurt the worst. _Because you cared._

So maybe, we should all stop caring. That way nobody will get hurt, and we can all go on living happy ignorant lives.

EXCEPT IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT!

…

I should explain. It doesn't work like that because then nobody would feel joy, or happiness, or love either. If you don't care, you don't feel anything… and maybe that's what would hurt worst of all.

~Ann Yilita

* * *

**Another chapter, yeay. Um... don't ask where then ending came from. Ann is kinda, bipolar, sorta. But not really, because she's mostly happy. But sometimes shes all like "rawr."**

**If anyone knows Fire Emblem, I'd love you for to be my beta on "My Time to Die." It's FE8. I'm afraid of getting people out of charater...**

**And the good news! April Mayz and I will be writing a story together, to take place after both Nico's Diary and Ann's journal! It'll be super dee duper cool, 'cause in a way it'll sorta be like Brotherhood 2.0 (I do not own) and both Ann and Nico will have to switch off writing in a journal/diary at camp.**

**Also wish April and me good luck for our solos! They are Saturday, and I'm just a wee bit nervous.**

**Haha. Wee.**

**10+ Reviews = Update in 2 days**  
**5-9 = Update in 5 days**  
**2-4 = Update in a week**  
**1 = Update in 2 weeks - a month**  
**0 = Never.**

**Thats my new policy.**

**Bye.**

**~Ann**  
**(N/R icoroxs (And Kent too))**  
**Nerdfighters!**


	8. July 16th through July 21st

**So, six reviews. I had to update today… ;_; Which really isn't the best time to be updating because I just realized that my solo thingy is tomorrow. And I'm just a bit nervous. **

**I'll have some info about April and my story on my profile soon. We're going to talk about it some today, and should start up soon. (I'm not sure if we should wait until after this is finished, or near the middle/end). **

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

July 16th, 2010

Dear Person,

Today I was kinda in a mopey mood. So I put on one of many bassoon shirts and wore my Peter Pan boots even though I stayed inside all day.

Basically, I either was wandering around aimlessly listing to classical stuff, playing video games, and at one point, I decided to get creative and make a smoothie. (Though, I really wouldn't call it that. It was a whole bunch of random food ideas in the blender. Ketchup, banana's, orange's, a slice of bread, and some popped popcorn. Yum, right?)

Nothing else.

~Ann Yilita

* * *

July 17th, 2010

Dear Why in the World Am I Writing This?,

Another very very boring day. Larry insists that I rest, because "my poor hand can't take the stress." Evil, I swear.

GAH.

~Ann Yilita

* * *

July 18th, 2010

Dear English Lady,

I have the sneaking suspicion I already used that name for you. Oh well.

I went over to were Nico's RV, but I wasn't allowed to come in. So, I invited him to my house, were we played Wii and talked. About our parents, 'cause my dad sent me (actually, my mom) another email. The answer is still no.

I asked where in New York he lived, and he started to freak out. "Uh… I don't really know. I guess, kind of on the outskirts of town?"

"Oh," I replied back, still a bit down about the dad talk. He didn't look so happy either, and I had to swallow the urge to hold his hand. That would've been really awkward.

But it would've made me feel better.

~Ann Yilita

* * *

July 20th, 2010

Dear Whoever,

I'm sorry. I forgot to write yesterday.

I found out Nico was sick, and I feel horrible because yes, I feel bad for him, but I feel scared that I'm going to get sick too.

Did that make any sense?

Anyways, I feel horrible because I'm not being a very good friend. I talked to Percy and Annabeth yesterday. I guess if he rests he'll be fine in a couple days.

~Ann Yilita

* * *

July 21st, 2010

Dear Adult Teacher Person,

I got Nico some balloons and Kleenex. Of course, I wasn't actually allowed to see him, but Annabeth promised me to give them to him.

I also got to talk to her a bit more. She told me that Nico has had a pretty rough life. Apparently, he can't really remember anything from when he was little. That's sad, because those were the best days of my life, before Larry came.

She said some other things as well… but it's not really your place to know.

…

Ooh, that makes me seem like a really bad person.

~Ann Yilita

* * *

**Again, anyone know of Fire Emblem, PLEASE PM me. I reallyreallyreally need a beta. **

**More info on the new story soon… **

**Same review thingy. No reviews = No update. **

**Bye! Hope to see you all soon. **

**~Ann  
(N/R icoroxs (And Kent too))  
Nerdfighters!**


	9. July 22nd through July 26th

**... No comment.**

* * *

July 22nd, 2011

Dear 'Mam,

'Mam is an incredibly funny word. Just thought you might like to know.

I suppose Nico is getting better. That's what Annabeth told me. (And NO, I'm not checking every three hours. Silly person...). She told me that Nico would probably be up either tomorrow or the day after. That's such a long ways from now!

Oooo oh oooh! Guess what? I got my stiches out yesterday, which means water sports again! Heck yes! And also, no more working for the rest of the month! Double heck yes! So, I'm off to go swim for awhile. Bye!

~Ann Yilita

* * *

July 23rd, 2011

Dear School-Employee,

Mom has been looking at me like she's never going to see me again. What in the world is making her do that? It's not like I'm a runaway child or something. I don't have any deadly diseases, or at least that I know about. OHMYGOSH! What if I have a disease since like, birth, and she never told me and I'm about to die? That would be horrible. Really really horrible. Oh boy... now I'm going to be paranoid about that for awhile.

Annabeth updated me. He's resting, so I have to wait until tomorrow. I haaaate waiting. I'm sure you can hear the whininess in my writing. It's just... Ug.

So...um. Bye bye?

~(A very impatient) Ann Yilita

* * *

July 24th, 2011

Dear Mrs. Landon,

I found out your name! On one hand, that's good, 'cause I won't have to call you some funny names anymore. One the other sad hand, I won't get to call you funny names anymore. Boo.

Nico's up again. Thank goodness. But we didn't go out on the water because that might make him sick again. (He gets sick pretty easily, I'm guessing). So we watched Lion King. Favorite. Movie. Of. All. Time. He fell asleep right before Scar killed Mufasa, which is arguably one of the most sad parts in the whole movie, but I suppose it's alright. He fell asleep when we were holding hands.

Does that mean anything? It's the first time I've ever held hands with a boy. Does it mean that he likes me, or is it just a friend thing? Boys are so confusing.

~Ann Yilita

* * *

July 25th, 2011

Dear Mrs. Landon,

Annabeth and Percy have been weird lately. Like, they'll randomly run off for about an hour or so then come back as if nothing had ever happened. I can think of multiple scenarios, some more likely than others. One of the likely ones is they go off to make out or something. One of the unlikely ones is they are actually spies for the very elite group of bad guys, and the people they are fighting against someone who lives here in Starbuck. They are slowly gaining their trust then- WHAM! They'll attack. Maybe Nico is a part of it too. That would be so cool! Except, maybe not, especially is it was my mom or something.

But it would sure be cool if it was Larry!

~Ann Yilita

* * *

July 26th, 2011

Dear Mrs. Landon,

Today was weird. In a good way, I guess. I still have all these butterflies in my stomach, and everytime I think of him I feel like dropping. Uh, like when you're on a ride and you're stomach kinda comes up into your throat. That's what it feels like, everytime I think of him, holding my hand or smiling at me. It's crazy, I've never felt that way before.

Anyways, during breakfast, he came up and asked me if I wanted to go out on the water with them today. Of course I said yes, but he seemed nervous. I could've been reading into it though. My mom says I do that too much, look too far into something and get my hopes up. But... I have the right to be hopeful, right? One of my school friends who lives quite a ways away says to never give up hope, no matter what. So, I won't. I just can't let my mom know.

I had a lot of fun, and I think the rest of them did too. Nico wasn't wearing a shirt (well, I mean, we were swimming, but still). I swear I was blushing the whole time. I just hope the water cooled my face off enough for no one not to notice.

...

I'm so stupid. I'm just a teenager. It can't be love, it has to be lust. (stop thinking that way. You know what I mean). It's just hormones. Yeah. That's all it is. But they sure make things difficult. *sigh*

~Ann Yilita

* * *

**I have no excuse for not posting. I is sorry. I will try and do better. In fact, I'm going to try and write another chapter right now and post it. **

**Reviews help. They really truly do. **

**~Ann  
DFTBA**


	10. July 27th and July 29th

**Two updates in a night! Boo ya! **

* * *

July 27th, 2011

Dear Mrs. Landon,

If I thought yesterday was weird, then today was completely insane. No kidding… everything just seems off balance. Mom continues to look at me like I'm going to run away. This morning she hugged me so tight, and kept telling me she loved me. I had to repeat it back to her like, five times before she finally let go. I'm started to get a little scared. Mom has never acted like this before.

Larry's been normal, in case you wanted to know.

We (Annabeth, Nico, Percy and I) went out on the water again today, which was probably the weirdest part. The first half of the day was perfectly normal. I was awesome with the kneeboard and a whole bunch of other stuff.

At lunch, Percy and Annabeth went below the deck and started to make out. This time I knew for a fact because you could hear it. I'm not really one for PDA, so at least they went below. But still. Then, of course, I wondered… some other things.

As soon as lunch was over, I went back on the kneeboard. The boat started to pick up speed while I was still distracted… uh. Wondering things? It was more like daydreaming. So, I hit the water really hard, which hurt a bunch. I was pretty embarrassed, so I tried again, only focusing on the water and the kneeboard.

Then Annabeth screamed and things got really strange.

Annabeth and I went back on the SeaDoo, and she dropped me off at my house. "Stay inside. Okay? Don't leave the house." She said it in a kinda of bossy manner, which I would have been offended about, but she seemed a bit desperate too.

"Okay," I nodded.

She talked to my mom a bit, who was looking more and more worried, then ran off. As soon as Annabeth left, Mom looked at me, then burst into tears.

I'm so confused… was it something I did? Why isn't anyone telling me anything?

I feel like crap right now.

~Ann Yilita

* * *

July 29th, 2011

Dear Mrs. Landon,

It's horrible. Absolutely horrible. I have no idea what to think or feel. Actually, I don't think I even need to write to you anymore… it would seem I'm not going to school. I've been kidnapped by a whole bunch of crazies.

Yesterday, they all told me to pack up my stuff and go with them. All Mom did was kiss me and say good bye. I'm scared that's the last time I'll ever see her. I'm just scared, and tired. All I could to was cry.

Annabeth tried to talk to me but I just blew up on her. I feel bad now, but it's all true. I forgot a whole bunch of stuff, and I'm SCARED.

I fell asleep, and had dreams about when I was small, with Mom and Dad and me. Dad didn't have a face… nothing I could remember. I tried to hug him, but he disappeared with a whole bunch of light before I could. Then Mom started to cry, and then everything turned black.

Then I woke up, and Percy and Annabeth started to explain a whole bunch of stuff about demigods. Apparently, I'm a demigod. Some part of my brain says it makes sense. But this can't be. It can't. It can't itcan't itcan't itcan't ITCAN'T. I feel so fried right now. I feel tried, but I can't sleep, plus with these nightmares I don't want to sleep anyway.

So I hugged Rico and stared out the window, brushing Nico off everytime he tried to talk to me.

This is horrible.

~Ann Yilita

* * *

'**Nother chapter, done! **

**The more reviews I get, the more I'm likely to update. Just sayin'. **

**Also, the story which does not have a name yet, the one April and I are currently writing together, will be posted on June 8****th****. It'll be the third part of this "series," technically two years after this. (I'm right, right, April)? **

**Oh well. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Ann  
DFTBA**


	11. Authors Note

**Heyy... **

**So, I realize that I have been gone ridiculously long. And apparently this story is somewhat popular, since I still get some reviews even after three years? Whaaat? Haha. **

**Err... I feel really bad, and I'm not quite sure what to say. I suppose what I will leave you with is that right now, at the time of me posting this, I have 5 more tests in the next week or so, and then after that, I will try and finish this story. After these tests, school is basically "over" so I will have time for writing again. **

**So yup. I apologize for the wait. I originally wasn't planning on finishing this, honestly. But I suppose I will. **

**And since I will have more time, if anyone has any requests for something you want me to write, go for it. I might be interested in trying it out. **

**Thanks. **

**~Ann **


End file.
